


Words of Wisdom

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anesthesia, Dentist, High School AU, M/M, Pain Medication, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet originally posted on tumblr. <br/><a href="http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/120885522736/i-just-got-my-wisdom-teeth-out-yesterday-so">Tumblr Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

“Yes, Mrs. Winchester. Dean’s going to be very out of it for the next few hours, so just keep an eye on him and make sure he keeps taking his pain medication or he won’t be a very happy camper when the anesthesia wears off.”

The doctor–Donna, Castiel remembered her name–smiled at Dean cheerfully as she handed Mary the medication. Dean however, was busy staring at his hands with wide eyes like it was the first time he’d ever seen them in his life.

“Thank you very much,” Mary said, handing off the bag to Castiel so she could grip the wheelchair tighter. “Cas and I will make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble.” She smiled at Cas before running her fingers through her son’s hair, causing him to jump and look for the cause of the touch in a daze.

“Whoa!” Dean said through the gauze in his mouth. “That was…that was funny feeling. I think a–a thing was in my hair.” He murmured, leaning his head back to stare up at his mother.

A small chuckle escaped Castiel as he looked at his best friend. He knew how badly Dean had been hoping he wouldn’t react to the anesthesia after getting his wisdom teeth out, but it looked like that wasn’t going to be an option for him.

“Be sure to change his gauze in a few hours,” Donna said cheerfully, “but as soon as the bleeding stops he should be fine!”

Mary nodded as Castiel double checked the amount of gauze they’d been given. Looked like it would be more than enough. Castiel himself hadn’t needed nearly that much gauze, but he’d also been one of the lucky people in the world that was more or less lucid after after the operation.

Dean, however, didn’t seem like he’d be so lucky.

Mary took a deep breath and smiled at Castiel. “Thank you so much for coming, Cas. I’ll just need help getting him in the car and–”

“It’s alright, Mrs. Winchester,” Castiel assured. “I’m happy to–”

“Whoa, mom! Look!”

Castiel and Mary both looked at Dean who was staring at Castiel with bugged eyes and was pointing an unsteady finger in his direction.

Cas reached up to double check if anything was on his head or on his face that would be causing such a reaction, but nothing.

Mary frowned and leaned down. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Dean’s head lolled to the side as he stared, causing a little bit of drool to leak out from in-between his gauze.

“Mom he is _so pretty_.” Came the muffled response.

Castiel immediately felt his face turn a bright red as Donna and Mary covered their mouths to hide their laughter.

“Mom. Mom. Can you _see_ him?”

Mary smiled at Cas before answering her son. “Yes dear. I can see him. A very nice-looking young man, isn’t he?” She began pushing the wheelchair out of the room and waved to a still-chuckling Donna as they left.

Castiel stared awkwardly at the ground as he walked beside the wheelchair, feeling Dean’s eyes still on him.

“Is he comin’ with us, mom?” Dean whispered. “I hope he is.”

“Dean, it’s me. Castiel, remember?” He prodded, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Maybe offering to help out hadn’t been the best idea.

Dean gasped and leaned back in his chair in a drunken attempt to tug on his mother’s arm.

“Mom didja _hear_ that?” Dean dropped into a whisper again. “His voice’s so pretty. Mom I think an Angel’s following us.”

Oh god.

Castiel buried his face in his hands as he heard Mary continue to try and smother her chuckles.

When they got out to the car, Castiel helped Mary get Dean strapped into a back seat, then sat next to him just in case he fell over.

As soon as Mary climbed into the front seat and shut the door behind her, she pulled out her camera and focused it on the two of them, much to Castiel’s embarrassment.

Dean was still busy staring at the boy next to him in awe, and Castiel was staring at the ground, still very much red in the face.

“Dean?” She asked, a soft smile prevalent on her face. “Who is that next to you?”

Dean grinned the best he could with a puffy face stuffed with gauze and stitches.

“I don’t care as long’s I getta keep ‘im.”

 

Ten years later, Castiel covered his face with his hands once again as Mary made sure the video was played in front of the entire crowd at his and Dean’s wedding reception.

Dean just smiled at him with just as much affection now as he did while on drugs, ten years ago.


End file.
